Kenangan bersama ayah
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: (AU. For #HIME) Yang Hinata ingat dari ayahnya yang gila kerja dan tidak banyak bicara kepadanya adalah kehangatan yang hadir di dadanya setiap dua hari setelah natal. Kehangatan itu masih terus ada meski Hinata membenci Ayahnya. Happy Birthday, Hinata-chan!


Yang Hinata ingat dari ayahnya yang gila kerja dan tidak banyak bicara kepadanya adalah kehangatan yang hadir di dadanya setiap dua hari setelah natal.

 **.**

 **Kenangan bersama Ayah**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Standar Warning Applied**

 **.**

 **Spesial Fict for #HIME dan Hinata's Birthday**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

.

Hinata membenci ayahnya.

Bukannya tanpa alasan gadis yang akan melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri itu membenci ayahnya. Ada, bahkan banyak sekali, alasan yang membuat Hinata tidak bisa berdamai dengan hatinya jika menyangkut satu nama, yang turut menyumbangkan gen ke dalam dirinya, yang turut andil dalam kehidupannya.

Satu nama itu adalah Hiashi. Hyuuga Hiashi, ayahnya, seorang pengusaha sukses yang tidak pernah memiliki waktu untuk Hinata, yang dengan gampangnya mendepak Hinata serta ibunya keluar dari rumah ketika usia Hinata masih tujuh tahun, yang hanya meluangkan waktu setahun sekali untuk mendatanginya dan menceramahinya tentang menjaga baik marga Hyuuga yang pernah disandangnya selama tujuh tahun.

Hinata membenci Hiashi, sejak bisa mengingat bahwa semua harapan baik tentang sosok ayahnya dihancurkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Hinata membenci Hiashi sejak mengetahui bahwa alasan Hiashi dan ibunya berpisah karena Hiashi ada main dengan sekretarisnya. Hinata membenci Hiashi ketika Hiashi tak lagi tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk puncak kepalanya.

Hinata membenci Hiashi ketika Hiashi menolak permintaan tolong Hinata mengenai biaya kuliahnya dan berhenti meluangkan waktu setahun sekali untuk bertemu dengannya selama dua puluh menit.

Hinata sungguh membenci Hiashi.

"Hinata-nee, ayah masuk rumah sakit. Penyakitnya parah."

Harusnya, Hinata membenci Hiashi. Tapi kenapa ….

Air matanya mengalir ketika berita itu sampai di telinganya?

 **#Kenangan Bersama Ayah – Family#**

Mimpi itu datang tanpa Hinata minta.

Suara barang pecah, Hiashi yang tetap diam ketika Ibunya berteriak-teriak, Hanabi yang menangis di dalam pelukannya, dan Hinata yang harus mati-matian menahan tangisnya.

Ini kali pertamanya. Ini kali pertama, di usia Hinata yang baru menginjak tujuh tahun, kedua orang tuanya bertengkar, lebih tepatnya, hanya ibunya yang berteriak histeris, sementara ayah yang sangat disayanginya bergeming. Tak menjawab, tak melakukan apapun selain memandang dingin sang ibu yang berteriak putus asa sambil menangis, dan yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanyalah memeluk erat-erat Hanabi yang masih menangis. Menenangkan adiknya sambil mati-matian menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Ini hanya mimpi, ujarnya. Ini tidak nyata, gumamnya.

Yang sedang bertengkar di ruang tamu sana hanyalah dua sosok monster yang menjelma menjadi ibu dan ayahnya. Sebentar lagi, Hinata akan terbangun. Sebentar lagi, Hinata akan melihat ibunya yang tersenyum menyuruhnya bersiap ke taman kanak-kanak, dan ketika Hinata berlari ke meja makan, ayahnya sudah ada di sana dengan koran yang baru dibacanya.

Iya, benar. Ini hanya mimpi. Sebentar lagi, Hinata akan terbangun. Tepat ketika cahaya menerpa wajahnya, Hinata akan terbangun.

Tapi sayangnya, ini bukanlah mimpi.

Cahaya lampu di ruang tamu masuk ke kamar Hinata ketika ibunya membuka pintu kamar. Hinata nyaris tertawa, menganggap semuanya sudah baik-baik saja sebelum ibunya mengemasi barang-barang, memakaikan Hinata dan Hanabi jaket yang tebal, menarik kakak beradik itu untuk keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Hinata ingat. Hari itu, tepat hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh. Ibunya menariknya keluar dari rumah, dan Hinata melihat ayahnya yang masih diam memandangi lantai apartemen. Tidak melakukan apa-apa.

 **#Kenangan Bersama Ayah – Family#**

Hinata membuka mata. Sepasang lavender itu basah, dan Hinata tahu, itu semua karena mimpi masa lalunya, hal paling buruk dalam hidupnya. Awal mula rasa benci kepada seorang Hyuuga Hiashi.

Keadaannya berubah drastis pasca perceraian kedua orang tuanya. Tak ada yang memanggilnya 'Hyuuga' lagi, tak ada sosok ayah yang duduk di meja makan sambil membaca koran lagi, tak ada wajah tertidur ayah yang Hinata sukai lagi, Tak ada perayaan ketika hari ulang tahunnya.

Bukan berarti hubungan keluarga Hyuuga sebelumnya harmonis. Hinata memang masih kecil, tapi Hinata bisa merasakan ada yang aneh jika keluarganya berkumpul. Ayahnya tak pernah banyak bicara, ibunya tak pernah mau repot-repot membuat topik obrolan kepada ayahnya. Pura-pura sibuk mengurus Hinata dan Hanabi yang tidak mau diam di usianya yang ke dua tahun.

Selain di hari ulang tahun, Hinata tidak pernah merasakan benar-benar senang ketika kedua orang tuanya berada di ruangan yang sama. Di hari ulang tahunnya, Ayah selalu pulang lebih awal, membawa kue ulang tahun bertuliskan namanya, meletakkannya di tengah meja kotatsu. Ibunya membuatkan makanan, dan mereka akan memasukkan kaki mereka ke meja kotatsu. Ketika Hinata meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka sesuai usianya, Hinata dapat melihat ayahnya tersenyum simpul, dan mereka akan makan hingga kenyang lalu bergelung di dalam kotatsu, bersantai.

Daripada Natal, Hinata lebih suka hari ulang tahunnya, itu sebelum orang tuanya bercerai, dan Hinata begitu dekat dengan ayahnya.

Tetapi ketika mereka bercerai, ulang tahunnya bak neraka. Hinata akan duduk di meja makan sebuah restoran. Saling berhadapan dengan ayahnya, dan ditanyai macam-macam oleh ayahnya.

"Bagaimana nilai Hinata di sekolah?"

"Apa yang sudah bisa Hinata lakukan?"

"Bagaimana teman-teman Hinata?"

Lalu ayahnya akan memberinya banyak sekali ceramah yang diakhiri dengan kalimat, "Jangan memalukan nama Hyuuga Hiashi yang perusahaannya sedang berkembang, dan perlahan meroket merajai dunia perdagangan di Jepang."

Hinata muak, dan lelah. Berkali-kali perasaannya terabaikan. Dua puluh menit tidak akan bisa menggantikan tiga ratus enam puluh hari absennya sang ayah dalam kehidupannya. Dua puluh menit tidak akan bisa membunuh kerinduan Hinata. Dua puluh menit hanya akan membuat Hinata memupuk rasa kecewa hingga perlahan menggunung menjadi sebuah kebencian yang mendalam.

Dan kebencian Hinata semakin memuncak ketika ayahnya tak setuju pilihan kuliah Hinata, dan menolak membiayai kuliah Hinata jika Hinata tidak menuruti keinginannya. Hinata yang sudah bersabar, akhirnya meledak dan menumpahkan rasa kekesalannya.

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku! Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku! Aku membencimu! Kau bukan ayahku lagi!"

Dan meninggalkan restoran bintang lima yang disewa ayahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk seperti saat ini. Ketika Hinata melihat Hyuuga Hiashi yang terbaring tak berdaya.

"Ayah punya tumor otak yang berbahaya. Tumor di otaknya tidak bisa diangkat semua. Pasca operasi, tubuh bagian kanan ayah lumpuh."

Hinata bergeming. Suara Hanabi yang menjelaskan keadaan Hiashi samar-samar masuk lewat telinganya, seluruh fokusnya habis untuk Hiashi. Penampilan Hiashi berubah drastis. Berantakan, lemah, tak berdaya.

Benarkah ini Hiashi? Benarkah ini ayahnya?

Ayahnya terbaring tak berdaya, tiga tahun sudah mereka tidak bertemu, setelah percakapan terakhir mereka, setelah makiannya kepada Hiashi. Ketika Hinata hendak menyentuh ayahnya, tiba-tiba tubuh ayahnya mengejang. Hinata yang masih syok tak bisa bergerak, Hanabi-lah yang bergerak. Segera menekan tombol panggilan darurat dan segera menarik Hinata untuk pergi.

Lalu ingatan-ingatan itu bermunculan dalam memori Hinata.

Ayahnya yang memeluknya sambil tersenyum.

Ayahnya yang mengamatinya dari jauh ketika Hinata diberi tugas pertama membeli susu.

Ayahnya yang tidak akan pergi sebelum Hinata masuk ke rumahnya.

Kue ulang tahun yang selalu sudah tersedia di tengah meja makan yang membatasi mereka berdua.

Sorot sedih ketika Hinata mengatakan membencinya.

Lalu surat-surat yang selalu diselipkan ayahnya ke tas Hinata, yang tak pernah dibacanya.

Kemudian, bayangan buruk yang muncul membuat Hinata menangis dan histeris memanggil Hiashi berkali-kali.

 **#Kenangan Bersama Ayah – Family#**

Keadaan Hyuuga Hiashi membaik keesokannya. Hinata tak bisa mendefinisikan perasaannya sekarang, yang jelas, rasa lega dan bahagialah yang mendominasinya saat ini. Hanabi, juga sama. Mengucapkan syukur berkali-kali sambil memeluk Hinata yang menangis.

Ada perasaan baru yang hadir di hati Hinata. Perasaan yang lebih kuat dari perasaan benci yang dipupuknya bertahun-tahun. Perasaan bersyukur yang begitu saja hadis membesar di hatinya.

"Kau datang?"

Hinata tak menanggapi. Hiashi sudah sadar, meski masih tampak kelelahan. Gadis itu duduk di kursi yang disediakan, memandang sang ayah yang tetap membisu.

Suasana canggung itu tetap terasa, apalagi alpanya pertemuan mereka selama tiga tahun, dan pertemuan terakhir mereka yang buruk.

"27 Desember, dua hari setelah natal, beratmu 2900 gram." Hinata mendongak, Hiashi menatapnya. Sorot mata itu menyampaikan kelembutan. Membuat perasaan Hinata sesak, meluluhkan perasaan benci yang dihimpunnya. "Padahal hari itu, salju turun dengan lebatnya. Tapi, ketika mendengar suara tangismu, rasa dingin itu menghilang. Berganti dengan kehangatan, seolah kau disinari oleh kehangatan sinar matahari. Makanya aku menamaimu Hinata*"

Perasaan sesak itu tidak bisa lagi ditahan. Hinata menangis, dan tangisannya bertambah keras ketika melihat ayahnya tersenyum simpul. Tersenyum penuh kehangatan. Kerinduan itu melesak masuk begitu saja ke dalam hatinya.

"Aku menyesal telah membuatmu dan Hanabi sedih." Hinata menggeleng, mengusap air matanya agar berhenti. "Seandainya saja aku bukan ayahmu, kau pasti tidak akan semenderita ini."

Hinata menggeleng, mengusap air matanya, mencoba untuk berbicara meski terbata.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Dua pasang mata lavender saling menatap. Hinata meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa ucapannya ini bukan hiburan semata. "Begitupun dengan Hanabi-chan dan ibu. Kami bertiga baik-baik saja."

"Lalu, aku berterima kasih, karena telah dilahirkan. Makanya …." Perlahan, Hinata menggenggam tangan Hiashi dan menggenggamnya. "Makanya, kau juga harus baik-baik saja… Ayah."

Tiga tahun. Tiga tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu. Tiga tahun lamanya, Hinata tidak menyebut satu kata itu. Bertahun-tahun dilewatinya untuk memendam kekecewaan Hinata yang perlahan menumpuk dan berubah menjadi kebencian.

Saat ini, Saat Hinata melihat Hiashi terbaring tak berdaya, ketika setelah sekian lama akhirnya Hinata dapat menggenggam telapak tangan Hiashi, ketika Hinata bisa melihat air mata Hiashi yang keluar tanpa bisa ditahan, Hinata tahu rasa benci itu menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Aku rindu menghabiskan waktu seperti ini bersamamu, Ayah."

Satu kalimat yang akhirnya terlontar setelah bertahun-tahun terpendam dalam hatinya benar-benar menghapuskan perasaan benci itu. Hinata berjanji akan membaca semua surat dari Hiashi yang disimpannya di laci setelah ini.

.

.

 **END**

.

"Oh ya, sudah berapa hari terlewat sejak natal?"

"Dua hari sudah terlewat sejak natal."

"Begitu."

"Ya…."

"…."

"Hinata … Selamat ulang tahun."

.

.

.

Ayah juga merindukanmu.

.

.

Review?

· Hinata = _Sunny Place_


End file.
